


Mine

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Thoschei, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off some posts from the TKP on Tumblr. Basically, Theta and Koschei and Koschei's evil imagination. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The cool silk of the blindfold over my eyes made it impossible to see what he was going to do next. I would move, would sit up and try to take control, but I couldn't. He'd made sure of that very well. 

He was driving me mad. Every few seconds he would brush his fingers over some part of me, each time making me jump a little and shiver. 

He started using his nails, lightly scratching each time until I couldn't hold back anymore.   
'Kosch please-'  
I was cut off as he suddenly stopped and dug his nails in, hard, hard enough to draw blood. I hissed in pain.   
'Theta, I didn't say you could talk..'  
'Sorry- Kosch, I'm sorry just- Please, you're hurting me!'

He stopped digging his nails in and returned to gently tracing over my skin. He stopped for a second to kiss the tiny puncture marks his nails had left, bringing another small wave of pain combined with a shiver of pleasure. 

I let out a shaky breath as he slowly moved his mouth up to bite my collarbone, gently at first then rough enough to leave marks. All the while he was moving his fingers over my torso, tracing out some specific pattern or word. I didn't know what it was, and at this point, I didn't really care. 

He moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered  
'Mine', sending another delicious thrill through me.   
'Yes..Kosch..' This time he didn't protest to me speaking and instead gave a satisfied hum and kissed me. 

It came out of nowhere but I adjusted to the situation and kissed back passionately. I desperately wished he would take the blindfold off but at the same time I enjoyed the way every little touch was a surprise, the way every sensation was a thousand times stronger. 

Koschei broke the kiss eventually and took his hands off me, staying silent for a few seconds. Just as I was about to question him, I felt a cool rush of air as he bent down and then the blindfold was lifted away. 

'Take a look'. He smiled indulgently and I blinked, adjusting to the light and then seeing myself. 

Koschei had scratched the word 'Mine' onto my chest in thin red marks. The 'I' was dotted with a tiny crescent shaped wound. Around my neck was a ring of red bruises.   
'Koschei..' I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he pressed his fingers to my temples and I found myself staring into the sparkling blue pools of his eyes.   
'Shhh..'

The last thing I heard before sinking into nothingness was his voice.  
'You'll always be mine, Theta.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I'm posting on here. Hope you like it. :D  
> Emily


End file.
